1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a data processing system and in particular to a method and apparatus for managing e-mail applications. Still more particularly, the illustrative embodiments are directed to a computer implemented method, and computer usable program product for structuring an e-mail with options and settings that allow e-mail management functions to be mostly designated and executed within each individual e-mail.
2. Description of the Related Art
E-mailing is one of the most utilized methods of communication. In addition to sending and receiving e-mails, e-mail applications are meant to assist a user with organization and time management. However, many inefficiencies still remain with current e-mail applications. Current e-mail applications lack easily accessible settings to manage e-mails on the e-mail interface. Additionally, current e-mail applications often require multiple steps for certain e-mail management functions, even though this e-mail management process could be simplified by integrating these functions more directly into a user's e-mail application.